seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 19
Swizzz walked alone through the forest. He leaned against a tree, completely out of breath and exhausted. "What the hell... Is going on..." He fell over and saw Eien in the distance. "Who are you?" He stammered. "God." Eien said coldly. He held out his hand and a portal opened behind him. "Come... You're not done yet." He threw him into the portal and closed it behind him. "SWIZZZ!!!" Kent called. "Hmm.. Could've sworn he went this way.." His eyes caught Eien. "Huh?i didn't know this island had natives. Hi how are y-" Kent created a shield just as Eien through a vortex. His shield rusted on contact, and the area around changed drastically. Many trees aged, the grass was dead, and various corpse littered the line of fire. "Who the hell are you?!" Eien shook his head. "I can't believe I'm face to face with a Titan... I can't wait until you actually prove a challenge for me. Until then you're just a minor nuisance." Eien opened a portal and stepped into it. He looked back at Kent with cold eyes before the portal closed. Kent stood there, unsure of himself, not knowing how to react. "What the hell was that?" - Eien walked out, and walked past Orwell. Orwell saw him, and he only smirked. "So, how was it?" Eien opens his palm, and a time bomb appears. "Just like old times." The two share a laugh before Orwell looked down to Swizzz. "He's the one?" "Yep. The Warlock." - SwizZz began to awake, and noticed he was on a soft bed. He saw Orwell pouring vodka in a cup, and drink it. "I remember you... And your son... A good fight we had... That you can see, I won." Swizzz sat up and shook his head. "Why am I here?" "Ask Eien. He's the one that brought you." "Where is the bastard?" "Somewhere." "Oh, no joke on sometime?" "Nope. I'd kill someone for that bad of a joke... I actually have killed people over bad jokes." "Well that's nice to know.... I'll be going now." Swizzz stood up and Orwell forced him back down. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I'm not allowed to leave." "Eien said he needed you for something. So just wait." "So what, are you working for him now?" "No, I just want to see what he's planning. Should be fun!" "How do you know he won't betray you?" "Oh, I made sure." -10 minutes ago- "This here is Bob, he is a mercenary who can place curses on people." Bob was in his sheep suit, and he graceful bowed. "I am Baww Happy that I Baww have been Baww hired by the Baww legend Baw Orwell Himself Baww!" Eien looked to Bob with a skeptical eye. "Huh? One of your parents was a sheep or something?" Orwell pointed to Bob. "He will be making sure you don't run off." "From what? I chose to be here." "Well, I just don't trust people. Do you promise to not betray me?" "Of course." Bob touches both Orwell and Eien, and a small orb appears. "The Baww curse has Baww been sent. If you Baww betray Orwell in Baww any way, such as Baw harm him, Baww harm his Baww items, or Baww nakama... Your Baww head will be Baww splattered across the Baww floor." Eien looked to Orwell with curiosity. "So this us just insurance so I don't get my head blown off? Ha! I would be enjoying the thrill, but I have no reason to betray you." Eien walked off rubbing his head. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes. If I'm not, please make sure Swizzz doesn't leave." "Of course." Orwell looked to Bob, and whispered in his ear. "Did you send the second curse?" "I Baww did." -present- Eien walked onto the room. "So.. He's finally awake huh?" "You can finally tell me why you needed him." Orwell stated. He rose his eyebrow in suspicion and curiosity. "From what I remember, he's not all that important." Swizzz was offended. "Hey! I provided several things in history!" Orwell looked to Swizzz. "Don't lie to me." "I am important." "Boy, pirate history books barely do a page on you, compared to the libraries dedicated to Kent alone." "That's utter bullshit! Half the stuff he does is my idea!" "Which brings up why you're here." Eien interrupted. "You're going to die." "No shit Sherlock! None of us are immortal!" Orwell and Eien raised their hands. "I'm older than the void century." Eien stated. "And Orwell here hasn't kicked the bucket yet. And he's not even a time lord. Sounds pretty immortal to me." Swizzz struggled for words. "Screw it, I give up. What the hell is the real reason I'm here? Are you going to make me immortal?" "No. I just need information. And who else to get it from than the guy who's absorbed countless people." "That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you shit. If I'm gonna die, for not telling you so be it." "Oh you don't have to tell us anything. I'll get to out of you." Eien pushed the palm of his hand into SwizZz, and slowly pulled out a large blue crystal. "This is a lot larger than I had hoped for. Usually one doesn't have a crystal this big until they're your age Orwell." Orwell stood mesmerized by the glowing crystal. "What is that?" "Swizzz's history... It's weird isn't it... He remembers so much yet only a fraction of it is actually him..." "What are you going to do with it?" "I'm not sure. I was going to destroy it, set him adrift and prevent certain actions from happening... But I didn't think it was going to be like this. It's become too valuable." Eien looked down to SwizZz' twitching body. "You've given me a new idea." - Xander has a dog collar on his neck, and tied up. Hiroka kicks him, and Xander falls. "What's the plan?" "Okay... Just... STOP TORTURING JUSTIN!" We see Hayley, holding a kazoo over a roaring fire, and Justin sweating. Hiroka snaps her finger, and Hayley puts out the fire. Xander huffs, and sits down. "Fine... After I got to know Kent... Someone came to me... Named Eien. Said I would be a big player to the events coming. He told me that Quinn would recruit me. So... I played along." Hiroka paced back and forth. "So.. This Eien guy is manipulating a time lord. How do you control a time lord anyway? Wouldn't he be able to see right through it?... Hayley you have any ideas?" Hayley was teasing Justin by fumbling around with the kazoo. "Huh? Oh I don't know. Maybe he's a god or something. That's the only way I can think of." Arion took a deep breath as he made his way over. "He's like Chrono and Quinn." "What about Aetas?" "Aetas is a wreck. He's still a novice. So I'm not counting him." Xander just laughed, and looked up. "You don't get it... I looked up this guy... Chrono, Quinn, Aetas... You know how they call themselves gods? This guy... He IS God. He... Even I could tell that the difference between Chrono and Quinn was massively... But Quinn gots nothing on Eien. Eien's power... Is on a whole new level." Hayley jumped between everybody. "So I was right?! He is a god!" "Yes..." Xander said slowly. Hayley turned to everyone with a smile. "I told you! Don't you ever doubt me again! Vampire Queen for the win!" She ran off excitedly. Justin watched her run, and he caterpillar crawled away. Xander looked to Hiroka, and shifted his body. "Can you free me now? I could help." "How can you help?" Arion asked, staring down at Xander. "Shin! Watch the other one." Shin was reading a small book and pointed his gun at Justin without looking at him. "Don't move. I don't miss." "Now back to you. Xander..." Arion picked up Xander by his shirt. "If you give me a good reason to why I shouldnt throw you in a cage with an angry Masatoshi, I'll let you out of your chains." Xander nodded, he looked over to Masatoshi as he was fighting off the other miracles and the Bloody Fang Pirates. "As you can see he's quite angry." "Well, who else knows about Eien? Or his... Weakness?" "Weakness? Didn't you claim he's god?" "True... But I'm an Atheist. Justin's agnostic though." Justin just looks to Xander. "It's only logical." Arion lifted Xander and slowly walked to Masatoshi. "I'm not here to learn about you knowing he has a weakness... Tell me what it is now." "What?! You're not gonna untie me?!" "MASATOSHI!!" "NO NO NO!! Okay okay! He's trying to gather time crystals. He needs them to keep himself young and powerful. Cut him off and it's a matter of time. Or you could finish him off before he gets the Warlock." "Warlock?" "Yeah.. He was senile when we first met. Spouting off nonsense about a warlock." "That means... SwizZz..." Xander nodded. "Yeah, that guy! He wants Swizzz's power!" "But why SwizZz? He's not exactly the strongest one here... Is it his absorption ability?" Rosa formed from the vines on the ceiling. "I think I get it.. SwizZz isn't exactly a normal guy. His history is quite large. Maybe he's trying to find something from his past that can help him." "But what could that be?" Rosa dropped from the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I think I know... Over his time as a pirate, Swizzz has ganed knowledge of the void century... And the Ancient Weapons.. By now I'm sure he has probably located one of them." "Hmm... An ancient weapon huh?" Arion walked around. "To control the world indefinitely. In better terms, he wants total control over the entire timeline, past, present, and future." Xander nods, and looks up. "So can you..." "No." - Swizzz stood in a blank area. Nothing but white was seen for miles on end. "I'm here.... Where is here anyway?" He looked around confused about everything. "What is this place?.... Am I dead?.... No... I can still feel... Who am I anyway? Who's body is this? Why do I have it? I'm so confused... Someone.. Anyone... Tell me why I'm here. Who am I?" Out in front of him was another. With his back turned to him. A young boy with white hair and pale skin. He turned around to meet Swizzz with a scared look on his face. "I don't know who I am either. It's been.... I don't know how long.. But I've been like this." Many others appeared from the distance. A large crowd now stood before Swizzz. All with confused looks on their faces. The same questions were asked over and over. "Who am I? What is this place? Am I dead?" Everyone died down and looked to Swizzz seeking an answer. Swizzz put his head down, hiding his face from them. Trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know.." He told himself. He crouched down and held his head. "I don't know." "Swizzz..." They muttered repeatedly. "Why are we here? Who are we? I can't remember. Please tell us!" They screamed and begged, many of them started to tear up if they weren't already crying. "Swizzz! Please!" Swizzz watched as his tears fell to the white ground. He covered his ears, but their muffled voices still reached him. "I DONT KNOW!!" He snapped. "I don't know anymore..." He looked up to find himself alone again. He fell over and cried. - Tack and Kent were with Roku, and the three were on a rock, with Kent thinking. "Okay... What do we do? Check on our crew, or fight Orwell?" Roku was going to raise his hand, but was too injured. He heard a step, and saw Crow. "Don't worry friends, I am not only the king of ninjas... But a medic." The three stared at him, and Kent stood up. "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass." "WAIT, I'M A MEMBER OF THE BETA PIRATES!" "I don't believe you! I haven't seen a single beta pirate above ground! Speaking of which why are all the pirates underground?" "Oh! It's because of captains soon to be girlfriend." Kent slowly looked down to Roku who had a blank look on his face. "Continue..." Roku said weakly. "Well. Rosa pu-" "That's all I need to hear. Now can you heal my bones? Cause I got some to break later." "Okay." Crow went to Roku... And cried on him. His tears hit Roku, and Roku sat up. "I'm... Healed? How?" "A devil fruit. If I cry on you, you heal! Also, crying doesn't make me any less manly!" Roku popped his neck. "How would it? You're healing people. Now if you excuse me. I gotta go kick some ass! You two coming?" Kent was holding a bottle and was having Crow cry into it. "Just incase we need to be healed." "Why did you pick my eyelash?!" "I needed you to cry on command." "I can do that! Ever since... My dad left me." "He did?" "Nope, acting! The king of ninjas have to be a good actor." Kent shook his head. "You're a rather dark individual... Cause that made me sad." - Eien was moving his hand, and looked to Orwell. "Our ranks are growing weak." "Oh? Am I not enough?" "True, but what if your wife's wants you?" "True... Who do you suggest?" "There are three others that are just as powerful as you are. Well... One of them is. The other two are close." "Hmm.. I'm interested.. Who are they?" "You might know of them. They're from 200 years ago. The leaders of the now disbanded Black Ops Corps. Edwin. Porter. Arthur." "Oh yes, I heard of them. Edwin was second to Whitebeard... One problem though... I surpassed that old man a long time ago." "But you can't deny their power." "That is true.. Bring them." Eien cracked his knuckles and opened a portal. "Wish me luck." "Just go!" "Not even a please." Eien grumbled as he jumped through. - Eien was in an office, and saw Ponta at a pool table. "This time... I will win." Ponta strikes the ball, and hits all but one. Ponta touches it, and it moves in the hole. "HAH, I WIN... and I sense someone." "Am I in the wrong timeline? Dammit.. I think I took the wrong turn...." Eien walked around and looked to Ponta. "Oh it's this guy... You're boring. Bye!" Eien fell to the ground as he created a portal. "Well that was weird..." - Eien fell in the middle of a destroyed island. A giant colossus was standing at the center. "Now.... I think I'm at the right time." He looks around, and notices Porter, with binoculars. "Pirates detected." Sweat dropped down Eien's face. "Hopefully he doesn't mean me." Porter started to charge forward with a grin on his face. Eien jumped back as he dashed into a group of pirates, moving them down. "Aww... Man I miss the good old days when pirates were strong." Eien's widened his eyes. "Okay.. That's two.. Where's Ar-" before he could finish, loud screams were heard in the distance followed by a bright blue flash of light. "There he is.." Eien started to run but his feet didn't touch the ground. Porter lifted him up. "Who are you?" "Eien." "Eien? Hmm... Never heard of you. So you're no problem. Get out of here. We've got to eliminate pirates as quickly as possible." "Hmm neat... Hey can I show you something?" "What is it?" "The future." Eien slammed a portal into Porter's chest sending him to the future. "One down two to go." A giant foot slammed down behind him. He looked up to the giant Edwin in his first form. "This might be a problem... But at least it's just first form." "Are you underestimating me?" "No, I mean Orwell won't have a problem." Eien throws a portal, consuming him as well. "That just leaves me doesn't it?" Arthur asked, calmly walking out the woods. "So be it..but I'm not going down without a fight." "Oh? We got a fighter! I'll end this quick." "Is that so?" Arthur ducked down to avoid Eien's portal and sent a ball of energy towards him. Eien dodged the blast but was knocked upwards by Arthur, nearly taking his head off. "You're not that fast... Or good." "No... But I don't need to be." The ball explodes, sending Arthur in time. - Arthur is in the center of the ship, with the other two, and Orwell appears. A time portal opens, and Eien walks through. Edwin returned to normal. "Even more pirates.. Porter, Arthur, we're not done yet." Eien rubbed his jaw and jumped to off the ship, clung on the rails and swung to a lower deck. "Not in the mood to die again." Arthur flicked his wrist and pulled out life energy from the pirates around him and formed it into one giant sphere. "Hmm... More than I expected." Porter looked around. "Only about.... Half of these guys are on our level. This would be interesting. Finally, it's been quite some time since I've had to actually try. Boss, just sit back. We got this." Edwin saw Orwell, and stopped. "Not since Whitebeard... Yonkou level." "Please... I've grown beyond that level." "Hmm? Well I guess I shouldn't hold back then." "So be it." Arthur stated. "But I don't think this will last long. What do you think Porter?" Arthur looked to where Porter once stood. Then a large amount of pirates were thrown over board. "Dammit Porter!" "Don't tell me what to do!" Porter yelled. A guy punched Porter into the deck. "This pirate is brave... Not too smart but brave." Porter spun on his hands and tripped him before punching a hole in his chest. "Oops..." "You're the reason why we can't have nice things." Porter laughed, and instantly stopped. "Father... May I deal with this impudent trash?" "Of course Settius, do so." Settius came to Porter, unsheathing his blades. "Once my blades are free... You are already dead." Porter notices a large scar on his chest, and grins. "Okay... You're tough." Porter opened his palm and collected nether energy within it. "Come... This should be fun." Porter teleported back to back, avoiding Settius' blades and landing blows in between. Before he could react he was kicked down. Porter rolled to his feet and looked to Settius. "Dark Force." Porter transformed into a being of negative energy. The area around Settius grew dark. He slowly started to feel his power bring drained. Settius looked around but only saw one thing, a pair of eyes, glaring at him. "What is this?!" "The Nether Realm.. The Realm of The Dead." - Arthur exhaled and dropped his ball of energy, leveling the weaker members and mid tier. Kain stepped up and held his axe out. "I'll be your opponent." Arthur stared at him. "Kid... You're making the wrong choice. You would have a better chance of beating Porter over there." Arthur gathered energy from the air as it engulfed his fists. His smile faded and turned into a scowl as he dashed forward. "Suicidal fool!" Kain swung his axe and Arthur rolled away to dodge. "He's fast." In an instant Kain was knocked into the rails of the ship. Arthur stood where Kain once was holding another ball of energy. As Kain looked up, it was driven into him blasting him into the shore, shaking the island. Kain was on the island, and stood up. "I'm surprised, that attack should have killed you. You got some power, I'll..." The ground around Kain collected into the size of a boulder bigger then the ship, and Kain threw it at Arthur. "Oh shit." Arthur stepped back and gathered energy from the bodies laying aboard. "Aura Cannon!!!" Arthur shot forward a gigantic energized blast that obliterated the boulder. "I had to draw on so much power for that.." Arthur looked to Kain. "If you were a marine you and I could've been friends... But I guess that's only a missed opportunity." "I would never join an organization that lets a woman order them around." Kain swung his axe, and a large slash went to Arthur. Arthur created an orb shield, and the attack hit it. The two exploded, and Arthur saw Kain right in front of him. Kain did a roundhouse kick, and broke Arthur's arm. Arthur kicked Kain in the chest, sending Kain flying. Arthur scratched his head. "Did he just say woman?" - Edwin stood at the center, staring at Orwell. "How about we cut to the chase? You and I both know these youngsters can't beat me." Edwin walked forward, flipping and smashing everyone that got in his path before he was in front of Orwell. The two clashed, and the heavens split down the middle. Orwell and Edwin glared at each other as the ship below them started to crumble. The two traded blows, further crushing the ship and knocking the others out of the way. Weaker souls were crushed under the amounts of Haki used. They forced each other along the ship, wherever they met a large chunk was blown off until they both landed a blow to the others jaw, knocking them to opposite ends of the ship. Orwell stood up, and snapped his fingers. Wayne came before him, and Orwell looked down. "Keep the wives safe. If one is injured..." "Of course sir." Wayne runs past Edwin, and goes to the throne room. Edwin looks back, and is surprised. "I... I didn't even see him..." "He's one of my top men. Probably my 5th strongest warrior. Now..." Orwell has shadows explode around him, and he is in his first rank. "Let us have some fun." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc